disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Programs
, Yori, and Tron are examples of programs. Programs appear mostly in a human form, although some have a non-human appearance.]] Programs are electronic beings created by users that inhabit the digital worlds of Tron and Tron: Legacy. They have a unique trait of looking exactly like their user counterpart in the real world; however, despite their human appearance, they are completely different beings than users. They live on pure energy and have circuitry all over their armor or robes, which glows in different colors varying from program to program. Circuitry Colors .]] A program's circuitry colors vary depending on a its beliefs or functions or, in very rare cases, emotions. The color of a program can also dictate the circuitry color of a vehicle piloted by that program, although certain vehicles in TRON have other factors determining their color. Programs are roughly classed by several major colors: TRON Era, 1982 *Blue **Neutral programs ** Believe in and/or fight for users ** ENCOM mainframe security programs ** Users (though Kevin Flynn was able to disguise himself in red by touching an MCP-loyal program) *Red ** Do not believe in users, consider them blasphemy ** Believe in and/or loyal to the MCP ** Some military programs, like Commander Sark *Yellow ** Hacker/Search programs *Green ** Military Programs (such as tank drivers) TRON: Legacy Era, 2010 * White **Neutral programs **ISOs **Users **Arjians *Red ** Do not believe in users, consider them blasphemy ** Repurposed programs loyal to Clu Literature, Games, Deleted Scene Some additional colors and additional uses of existing colors, have appeared in media outside of the movie canon. Many of these additions can be considered non-canon. *Blue **TRON system security programs in 1989 **System Utilities *Yellow ** Corrupted/Rogue programs ** Viruses (Abraxas) *Green ** Viruses ** Gibson/Bostrumites *Purple ** fCon programs ** In the Deleted Love Scene from TRON, Yori has purple circuitry, possibly denoting that circuitry colors can change due to emotions ** Briefly on Kevin Flynn when transitioning from red to blue in the Solar Sailer scene in TRON, though this is likely an aesthetic change rather than a factional one. Disney INFINITY The Yellow Program makes appearance in Disney INFINITY. In the 3DS version of the game, the yellow program changes all games into Speed Adventures. Anatomy The anatomy of programs is very different. Skin color tones in TRON can be completely monochromatic (including eyes and teeth) with the exception of circuitry. Their hair is usually concealed by their helmets; however, in recent years more programs appear without helmets. 80's era programs almost always wore helmets. Programs also wear armor such as forearm and shin guards (apart from helmets) quite frequently. A scene depicted in TRON: Legacy shows that Sirens have the ability to suit programs and users up for games, so it is suggested that armor can be removed. Sexuality in programs has also been confirmed; however, it is unknown if they can reproduce with each other or with digitized users. It is also not known what infant/child programs look like. They also have the ability to manipulate their environment when inside the grid, as suggested in TRON's deleted love scene, and in TRON: Legacy, where in both of them shows Yori and Castor confessing to have programmed their personal quarters. In TRON: Legacy, a program's apparel has been radically modified, with the helmet modified from a small selection of standard designs into a wide range of different styles that can appear or disappear as needed. The armor has been changed to black with illuminated joints to help distinguish one program from another, though several white-clothed programs have been seen. List of Notable Programs TRON * Tron *Yori *Ram *Sark *MCP *Crom *Dumont *Clu *Sark's Lieutenant TRON: Legacy *Clu 2 *Gem *Castor *Jarvis *Quorra *Rinzler TRON 2.0 *Mercury *Kernel *Kernel's Aid *I-No *Ma3a TRON: Betrayal * Ophelia *Shaddox *Giles TRON: Evolution *Gibson *Radia *Anon *Abraxas TRON: Uprising * Beck *Zed *Able *Bodhi *Mara *General Tesler *Paige *Pavel *Lux *Cutler *Bartik *Hopper Category:Tron characters Category:Programs Category:Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Character groups Category:Tron: Uprising characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney characters